I Wanna Be Here
by Meguharu Yuka
Summary: Dua orang dengan nama dan fisik yang sama, namun hidup di jaman yang berbeda. Harapan ingin hidup sebagai orang lain itu terkabul. Lantas bagaimana cara mereka menyikapinya? PROLOG! RnR? Thanks!


Aku hanyalah seorang anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga sederhana. _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san _bekerja, sehingga aku selalu dititipkan di rumah bibiku, Tsunade Senju. Walaupun begitu, aku selalu bermain sendirian di ruang tengah dengan boneka-boneka yang dibelikan paman karena bibi selalu sibuk dengan urusannya.

Rumah paman dan bibi terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumahku, hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja. Dan selama aku dititipkan disana, tak pernah kulihat kehadiran anak lain yang sepantaran denganku. Pernah sekali kutanyakan kepada bibi yang pada saat itu sedang menonton televisi, namun ia tak menjawab, hanya menyuruhku bermain di luar.

Kuturuti perintah bibi, sedikit berlari kearah pintu. Itu merupakan kali pertama bagiku bermain di luar rumah, berbicara dengan anak lain. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku sudah sampai di halaman rumah. Rasa senangku meluap tatkala melihat mereka—anak seumuranku yang setiap hari kuperhatikan dari jendela—sedang bermain.. lempar tangkap bola? Entahlah. Aku tak tahu permainan jenis apa itu, tetapi membayangkan aku bermain di antara mereka membuatku gembiraaa sekali. Saking lebarnya senyumku sampai-sampai membuat mataku menyipit. Aku berlari kesana, "Teman-teman! Aku juga ingin ikut bermain!" teriakku.

Mereka menghentikan permainannya. Beberapa pasang mata tersebut menatapku dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lama kami diam seperti itu, membuat senyumanku yang lebar kian lama semakin memudar. "Kami tidak mengenalmu." Ucap satu anak perempuan yang paling tinggi diantara mereka semua kemudian berjalan pergi.

Aku berjalan perlahan, tanganku terangkat, berusaha menggapai mereka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. "Tung—"

"Diamlah," satu diantara mereka memotong ucapanku. Dia, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat mendelik tajam kearahku. "Jidat lebar." Kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku yang berdiri terpaku.

Beberapa kali kucoba untuk bermain bersama mereka lagi—yang bermain dengan lebih banyak orang, namun mereka tetap menolakku. Sebutan tersebut makin lama semakin dikenal kalangan anak-anak dengan aku sebagai tokoh utamanya. Aku telah mencoba untuk mengubah gaya rambut, namun tak ada perubahan. Semuanya tetap sama. Masa kecilku yang seharusnya bahagia hanya kuhabiskan untuk belajar dan bermain bersama benda mati.

Aku ingin sebuah keajaiban. Sebuah keajaiban yang membuatku—

—bisa hidup sebagai orang lain.

.

.

* * *

_**Naruto **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**I Wanna Be Here ©**__**Meguharu Yuka**_

_**Genre: Drama — Friendship — Romance**_

_**Prolog**_

_**Warning: segala jenis kesalahan baik itu typo(s), EYD, OOC, dan lain-lain. **_

_**Cerita ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, sehingga saya masih membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari para readers.**_

* * *

.

.

Samar-samar, dapat kulihat langit-langit ruangan yang bewarna putih. Kupejamkan mata ini sebentar, kemudian kembali membuka mata. Segalanya terlihat lebih jelas sekarang. Bangkit dari posisi tidur, aku sedikit memundurkan tubuh guna menyandarkan tubuhku ke kepala ranjang. Namun, yang terjadi malah kepalaku membentur lantai dengan keras.

Tanganku terangkat untuk memijat kepala yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Penglihatanku kembali menjadi samar, sehingga kuputuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Dalam suasana hening tersebut, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru. Semakin lama suara langkah itu terdengar lebih kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Derap langkah terakhir yang terasa tak jauh dari tempatku ini disusul dengan suara gesekan pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

Merasa terganggu, aku pun mulai berusaha duduk. Pening yang tadi melanda sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Kurasakan sebuah tangan membantuku untuk duduk. "Anda tidak apa-apa, nona muda?" kudengar suara lembut seorang perempuan, namun itu bukan suara _kaa-san_. Lagipula, sejak kapan _kaa-san_ memanggilku dengan sebutan nona muda?

Perlahan tapi pasti, mataku kembali terbuka. Kulihat wajah seorang perempuan berambut coklat dari jarak yang sangat dekat menatapku cemas dengan mata hitamnya yang besar. Aku berkedip beberapa kali. "Y-ya.."

Dia mendesah lega, kemudian menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. "_Yokatta_, kau membuatku panik, nona muda." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku mengernyit.

_Siapa perempuan ini? _

Karena masih penasaran dengan tragedi kepalaku membentur lantai, kuputuskan untuk menghiraukan sebentar perempuan ini. Lagipula, sepertinya ia masih betah berada disana walaupun aku tak menjawabnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan.. disana tidak ada sandaran untuk kepala. Ranjang macam apa yang—

Mataku terbelalak. Ranjang—tidak, tidak, ini adalah.. sebuah _futon_! Apa-apaan ini! Tidak mungkin kan, ranjangku yang nyaman itu diganti dengan _futon_ yang.. er.. harus kuakui memang lumayan lembut, setidaknya sedikit mengubah pandanganku tentang _futon_ yang kutahu dari _dorama-dorama_ kerajaan dimana tempat tidur tersebut terlihat keras dan kupikir akan membuat badan pegal saat terbangun, tetapi, mau _futon_ itu semahal atau senyaman apapun, aku tetap lebih memilih ranjangku! Apa alasan mereka—_tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ mengganti ranjang menjadi _futon_?!

Aku memandang sekeliling. Mulutku terbuka lebar.

Kamarku.. barang-barangku.. semuanya hilang.. _Tidak! Tidak mungkin ini kamarku! _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. _Mana mungkin dalam waktu beberapa jam saja kamarku yang penuh dengan berbagai macam barang bisa diubah menjadi bergaya tradisional begini?! _

Keringat dingin memenuhi wajahku. Susah payah aku meneguk saliva-ku. _Itu benar. Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin bisa berubah secepat ini. _Sekali lagi mataku menjelajahi ruangan tradisional ini. Ruangan yang berukuran besar untuk kamar tidur ini dilengkapi dengan sebuah lemari kayu besar di pojok ruangan, meja panjang dengan beberapa alat tulis di atasnya juga tanaman hias, rak buku, lampion dan beberapa lampu kertas, juga beberapa lukisan indah yang terpajang di dinding. Kedua alisku saling bertaut, kepalaku menoleh ke kanan kiri secara bergantian. _Untuk apa ada dua pintu geser disini?_

"Ada apa, nona muda?" tanyanya, memperhatikanku dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan.

Aku menatapnya. Mataku berkedip beberapa kali dengan mulut yang masih menganga. "I-ini.. di..mana?"

Perempuan itu berkedip beberapa kali. "E-eh?" Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kaku. "I-ini, di ruangan anda,"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ini bukan kamarku." Ucapku lirih. Tanganku menyambar tangannya yang ditaruh di pangkuannya, kugenggam erat. "Ini dimana?"

Dia meneguk saliva-nya, kemudian membalas genggamanku. "Ini ruangan anda, nona muda,"

"TIDAK!" kulepas genggaman tangannya dengan kasar. "INI BUKAN KAMARKU! BUKAN RUMAHKU! KEMBALIKAN AKU KE RUMAH!" jeritku. Cairan bening mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku.

Perempuan itu menjauhkan dirinya dariku, ia menatapku dengan pandangan nanar. Tak lama setelah aku berteriak, lagi-lagi terdengar derap langkah yang hebat sehingga membuat lantai _tatami_ bergetar. "Ada apa?!" pertanyaan itu bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu geser di sebelah kanan dengan kasar. "Mengapa nona muda menangis? Kau apakan dia, Ayame?!" bentak pria tersebut.

"Ak-aku tidak—" tukasnya lirih.

Tanganku terangkat, meremas selimut futon kemudian melemparnya sejauh mungkin dari hadapanku. Mataku menatap segerombolan pria-pria tua yang berdiri di dekat pintu geser sebelah kanan yang menatapku kebingungan. "PULANGKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU ADA DISINI!"

Aku bangkit berdiri, berjalan kearah meja yang terletak di belakang Ayame. Perempuan itu menyeret tubuhnya mundur menghindariku sementara matanya menatapku penuh ketakutan. Kuambil hiasan bunga, kemudian melemparnya kearah pria-pria tersebut. "PERGI KALIAN! PERGI!" jeritku.

Tanganku berusaha mengambil beberapa barang lain yang ada di meja, berusaha melemparnya lagi, namun sebuah tangan menahanku. "Sadarlah, nona muda! Ada apa?! Tenanglah!" pintanya.

Aku meronta-ronta, namun tubuhku ditahan oleh sejumlah tangan lainnya. "LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" air mataku terus mengucur.

Pria yang menahan tanganku semakin mempererat tahanannya, "Tidak!"

Beberapa pria lainnya ikut menahanku. "AKU INGIN PULANG! INI BUKAN RUMAHKU! LEPAS!" aku tetap berusaha meronta. Kakiku mendorong-dorong kaki mereka ke belakang, dan itu membuat genggaman mereka padaku sedikit melemah. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan tahanannya, namun baru saja terlepas, mereka sudah kembali menahan gerakanku.

"Nona muda! Tenanglah!"

"LEPAS!"

Aku terus meronta dan menjerit, terus seperti itu selama beberapa saat sehingga membuat beberapa orang kembali berdatangan untuk mencoba menghentikan gerakanku. _Lama-kelamaan, pandanganku menjadi buram. Ah, bukankah sejak awal memang sudah buram karena terhalangi oleh air mata? Tetapi.. rasanya mataku begitu berat.. energiku yang tadi mampu mendorong beberapa pria sekaligus pun juga rasanya menghilang.._

"Da? Na.. lah!"

_Apa yang mereka ucapkan? Suara mereka terdengar samar.. Hanya itu saja yang dapat ditangkap indra pendengaranku. Kucoba mempertajam pendengaranku, namun tetap tak berhasil. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Hanya keheningan dalam kegelapan ini, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terasa melayang._

OOO

_**KRING!**_

Dirinya yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas di atas ranjang terbagun oleh suara itu. Kedua kelopak matanya langsung terbuka dan menampilkan _emerald_-nya yang indah. "ADA KEBAKARAN!" teriaknya seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Sepasang suami istri yang tengah bercengkrama di ruang makan tersentak. Mereka saling pandang dengan masing-masing membulatkan matanya, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan putri semata wayangnya.

Pintu dibuka kasar oleh sang kepala keluarga, "Ada apa?!" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati anaknya yang terdiam di ranjang dengan diikuti oleh istrinya.

"Dimana kebakarannya, sayang?!" tuntut Haruno Mebuki. Mata yang sama dengan suami dan anaknya ini menjelajahi ruangan, mencari-cari dimana kobaran api tersebut. Nihil. Tidak ada sedikit pun api dalam ruangan ini. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke sang anak, menatapnya bingung, "Dimana apinya, sayang?"

Mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat kini terbuka—membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah penasaran memperhatikannya dengan saksama—namun, mulutnya kembali terkatup tanpa adanya sebuah kata pun yang diucapkannya.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm jam weker, Haruno Kizashi melangkah mendekati meja kecil yang terdapat di sisi ranjang bagian kanan. Dengan sekali tekanan, jam weker tersebut berhenti mengeluarkan suara berisiknya.

Anak semata tunggal ini menoleh ke kanan, memperhatikan jam weker bewarna biru muda tersebut. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, namun tak lama kemudian kembali terkatup.

Mereka—kedua orang tua tersebut menghela nafasnya. Mebuki yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura, "Kau membuat _kaa-san_ kaget, sayang," tangannya terangkat, mendekat kearah wajah Sakura. Disentilnya jidat anaknya itu pelan, "Dasar, aneh-aneh saja mimpimu." Ucapnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. Keduanya berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Ti-tidak," jawabannya membuat langkah kedua orang tuanya terhenti. Mereka kembali menoleh kearahnya yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini—aku.. ada dimana?" lirihnya.

Bahu Kizashi dan Mebuki menegang mendengar penuturan anaknya. Kizashi tertawa hambar, "T-tentu saja ini kamarmu, sayang, masa kau lupa?" dia menggaruk pipinya, "Su-sudahlah, sudah cu-cukup kau mengejutkan kami berdua hari ini."

Haruno Sakura menggeleng pelan, kedua tangannya meremas selimutnya. "Tidak.. kamarku bukan seperti ini.."

Wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan poninya yang sedikit melingkar berada di antara kedua matanya ini berjalan mendekat. Matanya menatap putrinya itu dengan nanar. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Sakura, kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Ada apa? Ini kamarmu.. Sejak kecil kamarmu memang seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, sayang," katanya.

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, _okaa-sama_, ini bukan kamarku." gadis dengan warna rambut seperti bunga sakura ini menatap mata ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kita ada dimana? Mengapa.. mengapa kalian memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Mereka menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri. Kedua alis dari masing-masing mereka saling bertaut, membentuk sebuah kerutan di dahi. Apa yang salah? Kizashi, seorang pegawai kantoran yang menjabat sebagai salah satu orang penting dalam perusahaannya bekerja mengenakan sebuah kemeja dilengkapi dengan jas, sementara Mebuki, ibu dari satu anak yang berumur 36 tahun ini mengenakan sebuah daster rumah dengan dibalut sebuah _apron_ bewarna putih. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi yang ikut duduk di samping Mebuki.

"Itu.. itu bukan pakaian kalian yang biasanya.." ucap Sakura lirih. Butiran demi butiran air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan cemas, lalu mengusap lembut wajah anaknya yang digenangi air mata. "Ini pakaian yang biasa kami kenakan, Sakura-_chan_.." ujarnya sembari tersenyum—yang diusahakan—lembut.

_Lagi, _Sakura menggeleng. Dirinya sudah tidak berkata apapun lagi, hanya air matanya saja yang berbicara. Air mata yang berasal dari mata yang biasanya bersinar terus mengalir deras, membuat pipi dan hidungnya memerah.

Kizashi menghela nafasnya, "Sakura-_chan_, hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, ya!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan urat-urat yang menonjol menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali kemudian berjalan keluar.

Mebuki mengusap air mata anaknya kemudian sedikit mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring. "Tidurlah, sepertinya kau terganggu karena mimpi burukmu." Bibirnya mengecup jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Sakura singkat. "Kaa-_san_ ada di bawah." Ujarnya ketika sudah berdiri di dekat daun pintu.

_**BLAM.**_

Sakura menatap langit-langit ruangan—yang dibilang kamarnya—tersebut, berbagai pikiran berkecambuk dalam benaknya. Ia mengubah gaya posisi tidurnya menghadap ke kanan, matanya mengamati jam berbentuk bulat tersebut. _Mengapa jam itu bisa mengeluarkan suara alarm kebakaran seperti yang ada di istana? _Mengingat otou-sama-nya yang mematikan jam weker tersebut membuatnya bertanya lagi dalam hati. _Lalu.. mengapa otou-sama dan okaa-sama memakai seperti itu?! Kemana yukata dan kimono yang biasanya mereka pakai? Sepertinya juga mereka telah terbiasa tinggal disini, tetapi.. kapan mereka berkunjung ke sini?! Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!_

Lelah dengan semua pertanyaan yang semakin dipikirkan semakin banyak, Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur. Tidur merupakan salah satu cara untuk melupakan semua kepenatan kita selama hidup, bukan? Ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak ada pergerakan lagi setelahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

OOO

_Tubuhku yang sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan mendapat kehangatan, membuat jemari tanganku yang terasa kaku kini melemas, membuatku dapat bergerak seperti biasa. Namun, kehangatan ini seperti meresap ke dalam hatiku dan menghapus semua kebingunganku hari ini. Seperti.. disini, aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas segala rasa penasaranku._

_Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ini ada dimana? _

Kubuka_ mataku perlahan. Aku.. dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih—cahaya putih yang membuatku merasa hangat. Cukup lama aku berjalan mengitari tempat ini. Dan yang kutemukan sejauh ini hanyalah cahaya putih dengan aku di dalamnya. Tidak ada apa-apa selain itu. Mimpi apa ini?_

_Langkahku terhenti. Mataku terpaku menatap sesuatu yang berada di depanku. _

_._

_._

_Siapa.. dia?_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Author's note_:

Halo _readers_! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru setelah sebelumnya mengalami kegalauan karena _Hurt and Revenge_ -.- Saya _discontinued_ karena kehilangan minat dan juga agak ragu. Fic itu mungkin akan saya lanjutkan jika saya sudah berminat dan lebih percaya diri.

Sebelumnya, saya mau berterima kasih kepada Ezra Malik, Fujio Karin dan Razette-san! :3 (lup u all~ )

**_Saya mau kasih pertanyaan, ah :3 dijawab ya~_**

**_1. Sakura mana yang saya ceritakan di paragraf terakhir? (yang dia di ruangan kosong)_**

**_2. Apa yang dia liat? _**

_Arigatou_ sudah membaca fic ini, mind to review? Saya membutuhkan kesan anda terhadap cerita ini agar saya bisa semakin bersemangat juga bisa memperbaikinya :D


End file.
